The Quest for Gohan's Orange Pants
by Earthbound Misfit
Summary: *Ch. 11 is up!!* (Finally ^_^')NEW CHAPTER!! NEW CHAPTER!! lets see... it's about a quest... for Gohan's orange pants! does that help?! hahaha! just read it- I think it's funny! hahaha! Chapter is coming soon!
1. Orange Pants and Control Rooms

The Quest for Gohan's Orange Pants

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story!! Not Dragonball Z, not any of the stores, NOTHING!!! Can you read my lips- er... typing?! NOTHING!! ::Sob sob!!::

A/N: ummm.... Gohan's pants are probablly supposed to be red, but they look orange most of the time! and I like orange better than red! hahaha! Oh well! Enjoy anyway!! ^_^

~~***~~

Everyone's favorite demi saiya-jin, Gohan, was training with his brother, Goten, and his father, Goku. For one reason or another, while he was sparring with Goku, his famous orange pants ripped!! Now, he really didn't care because that's not something he would care about. Besides, he has plenty more in his closet. Even though Gohan didn't care about his pants, someone else did. 

"GOHAN!"

"What?!"

"Your pants!!"

"oh, that... don't worry. I have lots more in my closet!" With that, Gohan practically ran out of the room to change before his mom got out her frying pan. When he opened his drawer, he was met with an unpleasant surprise.  
"Aagghhhh!"

" What?! What' s the matter??" Chi Chi ran into his room, unfortunately, carrying... [dun- dun- dunnnnn] the frying pan!

"I don't have any more pants!!" Goku wandered into Gohan's room, wanting to see what all the commotion was.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Gohan just ruined his pants that I JUST bought for him, and he doesn't have anymore!!" replied Chi Chi, astounded her husband didn't notice. Then again, he IS Goku... 

"What about them?"

"They're ripped!"

"Oh!... So?"

"::sigh:: We need to go to the store Gohan. After all, there's school tomorrow."

"Why don't you just sew them, Mom?"

"hmmm... It's a very thick material, but I suppose I could try..." Overjoyed he didn't get hit by the frying pan, Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Chi Chi then takes Gohan's pants and attempts to sew them, but ends up failing terribly. She somehow turns them into...

"A skirt?! hahaha!! wow! how'd you do that?!!" Laughed Goku when he saw it.  
" I'm not sure... I told you it was a thick material." Just then, Gohan walks into the room, not hearing anything his had dad said.

"How's it going Mom?" Then seeing his pants, "Aahhh! You turned them into a skirt!!- but how?!!" Hearing Gohan rant about something, Trunks and Goten enter the room. Upon seeing the predicament, Trunks suggests, " Why don't you wear it any way?" Goten and Trunks fell to the floor, laughing their asses off. Gohan turned back to his parents, however, seeing them laughing too!

"Hey! It's not funny!" Through giggles, Chi Chi tried to comfort her son. 

"We'll just get new pants, Gohan."

"alright." So, Gohan, Chi Chi, Goku, Goten, and Trunks left for Kohl's.

"Let's see... What size are you, Gohan? You know, the last time I went shopping with you was... hmm... I don't know! Wow... a long time ago!" Chi Chi said on the way over there.

~~***~~ 

At Kohls:

"You two" Chi Chi started, turning to Trunks and Goten, "Keep out of trouble. I know how you act when you're together."

"We don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah... We're always angels! Hahahahahaha!" they laughed.

"::sigh:: Goku, can you- Goku? Now, where IS your father? Oh well, we have orange pants to buy. Come on, Gohan"

"The sooner this is over with, the better."

~~***~~

"Hey, Goten, what do you want to do?" 

"I don't know Trunks what do you want tot do?"

"You know what would be fun?" Trunks said, looking up at security camera.

"What?!?!?!"  
"See that security camera?"

"yeahhh..."

"You want to find the control room, then we could-"

"Control a whole buncha stuff!! hahahahaha!" 

"Lets go!"  
"yeah! hahahaha!"  
~~***~~

"I don't think we'll find any orange pants that fit me in the women's section!!!!"  
"ok, hold on a second... Oh! look at this! I want to see if it fits!! Be right back!"  
"::sigh::" To himself, Gohan said, ' I guess I'll go find it myself.' At the men's section, Gohan found his dad.  
"Hey Dad! where'd you go?" Turning around and holding up a T-shirt, Goku said, "Look! I have my own T-shirt!! WOW! Hey! So do you, Gohan! It's when you were fighting Cell! cool!!!"  
"Oh! awesome! I need to buy one of those! hahaha!"  
~~***~~

"Ok, Goten, the plan is to find an employee, and stalk him to find the control room." said Trunks.

"but... what if he doesn't go there?" 

"uhhh... That won't happen if we find a manager!"  
"why?"

"Cuz managers always go to the control rooms!"  
"how come?"

"because... uh... thats- er... what managers do! heh heh..."

"oh!"

"yeah, now lets go."

~~***~~

Goku and Gohan both had about ten shirts each- all Dragonball Z, when they accidentally bumped into Chi Chi.

"Oops! Sorry Chi Chi! I didn't see you there!"

"Sorry mom!"

"What do you to HAVE??!"

" There are shirts with us on it!! You too- look! See?! In the way background!!"  
"Why don't I get my own shirt?! I mean, Gohan gets HIS own shirt!"  
"Yeah, but he did save the world, you know, Chi Chi..." Goku pointed out.  
"SO?! I raised him! I'M the one who made sure he got a good education!!"

"Well,... if it makes you feel any better, Mom, Goten doesn't get his own shirt. He has to share one with Trunks!" 

"Hmph! well, it's a little better, I guess... Now lets go look for those orange pants of yours."

"You coming, Dad?"

"Nope. I'm gonna go see if they have any pants with me on it!"

"::Sigh:: come on, Gohan"

~~***~~

"There's one, Trunks!"  
"Ok, let's go!" Goten, and Trunks then followed the manager all over the store and about ten minutes of following him, the guy started to notice he was being followed, and kept turning around.

"He's starting to notice us, Trunks!! This isn't gonna work!! If he thinks someone's following him, he won't go to the control room!!"  
"Ok, I've got a new plan. You go distract him while I get his keys."

"but, that's stealing!!"

"Don't worry, when we're done, I'll turn them into lost and found, or something."

"Ok!"

~~***~~  
"I don't see any orange pants, Mom"

"Neither do I... Oh wait! here's some!" Chi Chi says while pulling out a pair of safety- orange capris. Gohan just looks at his mom, then at the capris, then his mom, and again at the capris.

"nevermind!" she finally says. Just then, Goku runs up to them and is holding up... underwear?!

"Look you guys!! I'm on underwear!! hahaha!!"

"cool! buy it!"  
":: sigh:: the things you find, Goku..."

"hey! I wonder if they have a toy department!"  
~~***~~

"ahem. Mister..." Goten says to the manager.

"What's the matter?" He looks around for any sign of parents then asks Goten, " Are you lost?" 

Goten shakes his head, 'no'. Then looks down, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Trunks, who nods. Seeing that Trunks was successful at getting the keys, Goten stammers out, "uhh... ummm... I... can't find the ummm..." Goten frantically looks around for something then says, "the bathroom!"

"oh! It's right there." the manager said, looking confused, and for good reason. They were standing right in front of it.

"Oh!-er Thank you!!" Goten and Trunks then run in there, hoping the guy leaves.

"Great going, Goten."

"sorry! I couldn't think of anything to say!!"

"::sigh::"

~~***~~

Gohan and Goku run off to the toy department before Chi Chi can stop them, in search for action figures of themselves.

~~***~~

In the next chapter: Will Goten and Trunks find the control room?? Will Gohan ever get his orange pants?? We'll never know until… I-uh… post the next chapter! ::scratches back of neck while saying: Heh heh…:: 

Gohan: HEY!! That's what I do!

Eathbound Misfit: hehehe! Oh well!! Ja ne everyone!


	2. Action Figures

Ch.2: Action Figures  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Hey, Dad look! There's an action figure of Vegeta!"  
  
"Wow! We should buy it and show it to him!"  
  
"I don't think he'd like it all that much for some reason..."  
  
"Here's one of you, Gohan! and look there' s five different versions of  
  
me! See?! In one, I'm dead, in another, I'm all beaten up, and in THIS  
  
one I'm-"  
  
"How come there's only 1 version of me?!?!"  
  
"hey look! There's a sixth version of me! Wow! ... here's a second  
  
version of you, Gohan."  
  
"No! They messed it up!! The Great Saiya-man doesn't look like that!!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Ok, I think the coast is clear. Let's go." said Trunks.  
  
"Which is the right key? And how do we find the room?" asks Goten.  
  
"hmmm... well... I don't think it would be in the directory... maybe if  
  
we got into the air ducts, we could look down into all the rooms and  
  
find it that way."  
  
"yay! we get to crawl around in tubes hahaha!!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
":: Goku holds up the Vegeta action figure:: Hi! I'm Vegeta. Let's be  
  
friends!' ::holds up Goku action figure:: 'ok! My name is Goku.'  
  
:: holds up Gohan and Videl figures:: 'I'm Gohan! and this is my  
  
girlfriend, Videl!'"  
  
"DAD!!! She's NOT my girlfrie-"  
  
"hahaha! I'm just jokin' Gohan! haha! 'Oh no! There's Garlic Jr.! let's  
  
go fight him. kamehame ha!! ::Goku makes the action figure of Garlic  
  
Jr. fall over:: Aahhh! I was hit!! Oh no! I'm dead."  
  
While Goku was playing with the action figures, Gohan was reading a  
  
manga of DBZ. It was in the Buu saga, when everyone thought Gohan was  
  
dead...  
  
"Aagghh! No! I can't believe this!! I... die!! I CAN'T die!!! maybe I'm  
  
not really dead... hmmm... :: turns the page:: NO! It's the end!!! What  
  
happens to me!! NO!! Where's the next manga! ::searches rack of  
  
books:: It's not here!! Aaaahhhh!!!! Where's the manager?! I need to  
  
find it! AAGGGGHHHHHH!"  
  
"hey, Gohan! I found a Piccolo action figure! 'Hi! My name's Piccolo.  
  
Let's train together!'"  
  
~~***~~  
  
Goten and Trunks climb into an air duct and attempt to find the room.  
  
"Left or right, Trunks?"  
  
"hmmm... lets decide by rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
"I'm left!!" cries Goten.  
  
"all right, Rock, paper, scissors!... a tie. ::sigh::" While they were  
  
deciding what way to go, little did they know that where they were  
  
sitting, in the metal duct, was becoming increasingly fragile, due to  
  
their unmoving weight.  
  
"rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
"what was I again?" asked Goten.  
  
"uh... er right, I think."  
  
"no. I was- AAHHH!!" They waited too long. The duct collapsed.  
  
"where are we?"  
  
"The control room, I think."  
  
"hey! what are you kids doing here?"  
  
~~***~~  
  
" 'You're my best friend, Goku!' 'wow! you didn't call me Kakkarot, for  
  
once, Vegeta!' 'yes. I've realized that you like Goku better and  
  
calling you something else was mean and...er I don't like mean things  
  
any more!' 'yay! now we may all live in peace!' 'I agree Piccolo!'  
  
'I love you all!' 'We love you too, Vegeta!' 'Hi!' ' Hi, Mirai  
  
Trunks! Your face is really messed up!' 'I know. The manufactures  
  
didn't do a good job on me.'" Just then, Goku was interrupted by Chi  
  
Chi.  
  
"Goku! You opened up all those action figures!?!?!"  
  
"yeah! It's really fun to play with them! Here, since there's not one  
  
of you-"  
  
"There's NOT one of me?!? I don't get a T-shirt, I don't get an action  
  
figure! Aagh! I'M the one who made sure Gohan got an education!! Doesn't  
  
that count for anything?!?! Wait! we're going to have to pay for all  
  
these."  
  
" Huh??? You have to pay for them if you use it?"  
  
":: sigh:: Were's Gohan?"  
  
~~***~~  
  
Gohan was on a search for the manager...  
  
"Where's the manager?!?! I need to get the next manga!!"  
  
"I don't know sir... :: gasp:: check the control room. He's normally in  
  
there! ... but, I can't breath!! :: gasp:: Please put me down! ackk!"  
  
"Oops! sorry! I really need this next mange though. My life depends on  
  
it!!!"  
  
"It's right around the corner"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"How'd you kids get in here??"  
  
"Uhhh... We- er were looking for... the" Trunks stammered.  
  
"the bathroom!" said Goten, again.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" They shrug in response. "I'll walk you to the  
  
bathroom so you don't get lost again. I'm sure your parents are looking  
  
for you."  
  
In the bathroom:  
  
"You had to use that excuse again, didn't you, Goten."  
  
"I figured if it worked the first time, why not use it again!"  
  
"::sigh:: we need a new way to get in there. How could we make sure no  
  
one else is in there at the time?"  
  
"hmmm... when there's a fire, everyone gets out of the building!"  
  
"That might work... it'd be fun to do, anyway!!"  
  
"let's go! hahaha!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Cool! There are tapes of us! Here's one of us fighting Friezia!"  
  
exclaimed Goku.  
  
"That's wonderful ::sigh:: I'm probably not in it."  
  
"Sure you are! See- here's a picture of you on the back!"  
  
"Really?! Let me see!! Ugh! It's a terrible picture! But, since I'm  
  
actually ON something, we should buy it."  
  
~~***~~  
  
"How can I help you, sir?"  
  
"I need to get the next manga in the Majin Buu series!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's not out- Hey! you look like him!"  
  
"yeah, yeah. I hear that alot. Now, what about the manga?!"  
  
"It's uncanny how similar you look! That's really amazing!"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT THE MANGA?!?!"  
  
"Oh... uhh, It's not out yet. You'll have to wait until... let me  
  
check... late September."  
  
"BUT... It's only JUNE!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. That's just the way it is. I don't think the writers  
  
even started it yet."  
  
"Aaahh! NOO!"  
  
"Umm... Why is it so important to you? It IS, after all, just a story."  
  
"JUST A STORY!!?? MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!! ack! I shouldn't have said  
  
that. -er thanks." With that, Gohan left. Leaving the manager very,  
  
VERY confused.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Next chapter: Will Gohan FINALLY find his orange pants? Will Goten and  
  
Trunks FINALLY find the control room? Does any of this sound familiar??  
  
AND what will Goku find next?! ja ne FOR NOW... BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!! ^_^  
  
toodles! 


	3. Air Ducts and the Capsule Corp

Ch. 3: Air ducts and the Capsule Corp.  
  
A/N: I'm so happy people like this story!!! yay!! anyway, Enjoy!  
  
~~***~~  
  
"What should we set on fire, Trunks?"  
  
"hmmm... well, what's the store full of?"  
  
"people? We can't set them on fire, Trunks!!!"  
  
"::sigh:: That's not what I was saying. The store is full of clothes,  
  
Goten! Clothes!:"  
  
"yeah! They should be easy to set on fire! hahaha But... if the fire  
  
alarm goes off, won't we have to get out of the building too?"  
  
"no, because we will be controlling the fire, but your parents will  
  
probably come looking for us, then we'd get in trouble, so... we should  
  
come up with a different plan."  
  
"ok"  
  
"We need to get everyone out of JUST the control room."  
  
"how are we gonna do that?"  
  
"umm.... we could...scare them out!!"  
  
"yay!!! hahahaha we get to scare people!!! hahaha... how are we gonna  
  
do that?"  
  
"Hmm.... I don't know."  
  
"I have a idea!!! We go through those air ducts again, go super  
  
saiya-jin, and jump through yelling 'booga boooga booga' !!!!  
  
hahahahaha!"  
  
"welll,... i can't think of anything better, so... let's do it!!!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Hey, Chi Chi!! Here's another tape with you on it!!"  
  
"Really!? What's it about? Is it a better picture of me this time??"  
  
"uh... well,... It's when we were kids. (Dragonball)"  
  
"oh well, it's is a good picture of me anyway. Much better than the  
  
last one!" With that, Chi Chi put it in the shopping cart.  
  
"Ha haha!! Chi Chi, look!! there's a card game of everyone!!! wow! I  
  
wonder how you play it?..."  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not going to be reading that manga anytime soon."  
  
Gohan said to himself. "::sigh:: I'm just gonna have to wait... What'd  
  
we come here for, any way?" Looking around, seeing pants, he  
  
remembered. "Oh! right! The pants. I better go find Mom. I wonder  
  
where she is... Hey! would you look at that!! There's a birthday card  
  
with me on it!! heh heh heh... I had no idea how much stuff there is  
  
here with us on it!! There's another with Piccolo on it!... hm.... I  
  
wonder if he'd want to see this... nah! What about Vegeta? Definately  
  
not. Well,... I'm SURE Bulma would like to see this!! I'll go get  
  
her. Besides, she'll probably make Vegeta come too, considering he does  
  
have his own action figure!" So, Gohan left to tell Bulma.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Where did we find those tubes before, Trunks??"  
  
"uh... the air ducts?! uh... I remember... This way" Then to himself,  
  
"I think..."  
  
"ok! should we powerup now?"  
  
"no! you don't want everyone to see you go super saiya-jin, do you?!"  
  
"no... That would be kinda bad..."  
  
Seeing a vent, Trunks says, " uh... There it is! Lets go."  
  
"but... I'm pretty sure that wasn't the one we crawled into last time"  
  
"It doesn't matter! We can find the control room from here!"  
  
"ok,... If you're sure, Trunks..."  
  
"er- of course!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
At the Capsule Corp.:  
  
"Hey, Bulma!"  
  
"oh! Gohan! Are you guys back already? Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Everyone else is still there. but, there's a ton of stuff with us on  
  
it!! T-shirts, action figures, everything and I thought you'd like to  
  
see it!"  
  
"Oh! Come on, Vegeta I have to see this!!!"  
  
"no. I don't want to go to some stupid, idiotic little shopping center  
  
just to see-"  
  
"There IS one of you, ya know..." Gohan persuaded  
  
"I'll bet they messed it up."  
  
"You can always 'complain' to the manager about it."  
  
"hmm... beating up a weakling human does sound-"  
  
"GREAT! We'll meet you there, Gohan. It might take a while to convince  
  
him to wear REAL  
  
clothes..."  
  
"huh? What do you mean, woman??!! You're not going to make me wear that  
  
REDICULOUS, PINK, 'bad man' shirt, are you?!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
A/N: The shirt Vegeta is speaking of is the one he wore in the Trunks  
  
saga. It's pink... on the back it says: Bad Man...  
  
~~***~~  
  
"uh... I'll be going then, Mom's probably worried 'bout me any way.  
  
I've been gone kinda long..."  
  
"You didn't tell your mom you were going?!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"no..."  
  
"not smart, Gohan!!"  
  
"::sigh:: see ya, assuming I'm still alive by the time you get  
  
there..."  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Goku, I'm really worried about the boys. I haven't seen them for a long  
  
time! Go check the bathroom"  
  
"but, Chi Chi!! I'm in the middle of a game with myself!! See, if I get  
  
my card, I'll beat myself!!"  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
"Aaah! ok" Goku leaves, then comes back a couple minutes later.  
  
"Nope. they're not in there. Don't worry!! I can sense Trunks' and  
  
Goten's ki! they're in the building. And it's not like Gohan can get  
  
kidnapped! hahaha!"  
  
"unless someone even stronger than him were to come!! I'm getting  
  
security!"  
  
"If there was someone stronger than Gohan, security wouldn't be able to  
  
do anything... don't worry, Chi Chi!!! Gohan's fine!! After all, he did  
  
safe the world!" Chi Chi didn't hear any of this because she was running  
  
off to the security center.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Trunks!!! We've been crawling around here forever! I'm tired of this!"  
  
"Fine, you can go back and be bored. I'M going to find the control  
  
center, and have fun controlling things!!"  
  
"nevermind!! hahaha! But, can we at least rest for a while??"  
  
"Remember what happened last time we stopped? We fell right through!"  
  
"ok... but, how do you know what way to go?? We could over it right  
  
now, and not even know it!!"  
  
"hmm... let's put a tiny hole every few feet so we can look down and see  
  
where we are!"  
  
"ok!!" They put a hole in the duct and Goten continued, " hey look!  
  
There's my mom!"  
  
"She looks kinda worried, I hope she's not looking for us!" Just then,  
  
they heard on the speakers, "Will Son Gohan please report to the  
  
security center. Your mother is looking for you."  
  
"Guess not! hahahaha!' they laughed.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"That's all you can do?!?! Why aren't you sending out a search party??  
  
Why aren't you-"  
  
"Chi Chi!! Calm down!! I can sense his ki!! he's coming!"  
  
"really! Oh, good! WHY WAS HE OUTSIDE?? WHAT WAS HE DOING THERE! WHY  
  
DIDN'T HE TELL ME HE WAS LEAVING?!?!?!?!" Then, unfortunately, for  
  
Gohan, he walked into the building.  
  
"Hey, Mom, Dad!"  
  
"See, Chi Chi? I told you he'd be fine! Aaah! where'd you get that  
  
frying pan from!??"  
  
" I carry it with me. now, Gohan!!"  
  
"er- yes?"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING?! Where did you go?!?"  
  
"er- I didn't think of it!! I went to the Capsule Corp. to tell Bulma  
  
about all this stuff!"  
  
"oh! well,...You'll just get punished a little then." With that, she hit  
  
Gohan with the frying pan, leaving Gohan unharmed, and the security  
  
officers gawking. "Oh, don't worry about him, he never gets hurt when I  
  
do that!" Chi Chi said to them, however, they didn't change their  
  
expression."  
  
"Gohan, I have to show you this! We have our own card game!!"  
  
"Oh! cool!! wow!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"I am not going to wear this!!" said Vegeta, holding up the badman  
  
shirt.  
  
"yes you are, unless you want to be sleeping in the yard-"  
  
"hmph!"  
  
"Good! Then get dressed and we'll go!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"We're here, Goten! Right above it!!"  
  
"the control room?! Really!!"  
  
"yeah, now let's powerup! ready? on three we'll jump in! one... two...  
  
three!"  
  
"Boooga!!! Booga-"  
  
"huh? there's no one in here!!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
Aren't I evil?!  
  
Next chapter: Will Vegeta and Bulma finally arrive at the store? Will  
  
Gohan FINALLY find his pants and they will all leave?? Probably not!  
  
many questions will be answered, but many more will arise!  
  
Gohan: Huh?? What questions are you talking about?? This isn't a  
  
mystery, you know!  
  
Misfit: It's not?!?!?! just joking!! I know!!  
  
Gohan: What are the questions??  
  
Misfit: Uh.... er.... ja ne minna!!  
  
Gohan: hey!! you're avoiding my question by ending the fic??  
  
Misfit: yes!! And I repeat: ja ne, Minna!!! more chapters coming soon!! 


	4. A Video Game, and An Explosion

Ch. 4: A Video Game, and An Explosion  
  
A/N: Ja ne minna means bye everyone… Wow! I'm writing these fast! Two chapters in one day! Then again, it IS summer vacation! As always, ENJOY!!  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Why isn't there anyone here, Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know! It seems like SOMEONE should be here!! We spent all that time making up a plan to get them out when we got here, and now that we're here, ready to get them out, they're already gone!!"  
  
"huh??"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Let's see why no one's here first!"  
  
"right! ok, Goten, you go over to that control panel, and I'll look at this one"  
  
"'k"  
  
"Good. Let's get to work, then, after this, we can start to have some real fun! Hahahaha!"  
  
"yay!! Hahahaha!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
On the way over to showing Gohan the card game, Goku noticed that they had their own video game as well! [A/N: I know Kohls doesn't sell video games, but does it really matter??] Set up, was a TV and, beneath glass was the game system, along with the game, and a controller allowing the customers to play it. [A/N: Do you know what I'm talking about? They're normally set up at Best Buy, or Target]  
  
"Look at this, Gohan! I must have gone by here a million times, but I never noticed this!!"  
  
"Wow! Neither did I!! Our own video game!!"  
  
"This is amazing!"  
  
"I don't see how it's any more amazing than a card game, or an action figure!!" said Chi Chi.  
  
"Mom!! There's a HUGE difference! With a video game, you can die!!"  
  
"So?? You can die in the card game too!"  
  
"yes, but you can't SEE yourself die, Chi Chi!"  
  
"oh! ~BIG~ difference!"  
  
"Aahhh! Look out Dad!! You almost got youself killed!!"  
  
"Oops! Hit the wrong button!"  
  
"Ugh! It's getting really hot in here!"  
  
"huh?… what'd you say?"  
  
"::sigh:: Nevermind. I think I'll go wait for Bulma…" said Chi Chi.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Hurry up, VEGETA!"  
  
"Why should I?? All where doing is going out in this boiling weather, and looking at stupid figures of ourselves!"  
  
"Did you forget already?! You get to beat up the 'weak' human manager if your action figure is messed up!" All of a sudden, Vegeta walked out of the room, dressed, (in the 'badman shirt', of course!) and ready to go.  
  
"well, you got ready in a hurry!"  
  
"…"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Hey! I found them, Trunks!"  
  
"Where are they!?!"  
  
"Looking at the duct we just crawled through"  
  
"Aahh! I just realized something! We punctured holes in the air duct!"  
  
"so?"  
  
"Don't you know what this means, Goten?! There's gonna be NO AIR CONDITIONING!!! All the air is going to be leaving the duct at random places, leaving this store extreemly hot, like outside!!"  
  
"Aaahhh! And if our parents find out about this, were gonna be in a lot of trouble!"  
  
"Man! We have to close up those punctures before they- wait a second. OUR parents??"  
  
"Yeah! Your mom and dad are here too, see?" said Goten, pointing at the screen.  
  
"We really have to close those holes, Goten!"  
  
[A/N: I don't know if that's true about the air conditioning, but it makes for a good story, or a humorous one, at least!]  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Well, Vegeta, you don't have to suffer in the heat any more! We're finally at Kohls. Oh! Hey Chi Chi! Is Gohan around?"  
  
"Yeah ::sigh:: I don't know WHAT I'm going to do with that boy!"  
  
"Wow! Is the air conditioning even ON?!"  
  
"I don't know… for some reason it started getting warmer in here…"  
  
"hm… Maybe I can find out why"  
  
"Goku and Gohan are by the video games, Vegeta, and I have no idea where Trunks and Goten are, but Goku says they're in the building."  
  
~~***~~  
  
"You died! My turn, Dad! Hahahaha!"  
  
"aww… I almost got to the 10th level too!"  
  
"bwa hahaha! I'm going to beat ya, Dad!! ::cracks knuckles:: step aside"  
  
"hahaha! Hey Vegeta! I'm surprised you came! Hey! You're wearing that shirt again!!"  
  
"aagghh!! At least I'M not wasting my time on pathetic little games!!"  
  
"NO!! ::sigh:: I got killed." Said Gohan.  
  
"hey! Why don't you try, Vegeta!"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"I thought you said it was a waste of time!"  
  
"Well, it's just another way I can beat Kakkarot at something."  
  
"No way! It's impossible to! No one gets that far that fast!"  
  
"we'll see… How do I change the character?"  
  
"You can't! You have to be me!"  
  
"WHAT?! I, the prince of the saiya- jins, has to play as a third class saiya- jin!?!?!"  
  
"yup!"  
  
"oh well, I'll beat you any way, Kakkarot." After about five minutes, Vegeta was killed, and as a result, the system was… blown up.  
  
"Vegeta! I wanted to play that!!"  
  
"Oh well, it's no loss."  
  
~~***~~  
  
"How can we close up those holes? Hmmm…"  
  
"With gum!" suggested Goten.  
  
"That might've worked except we have to climb back through the air ducts to get it."  
  
"No we don't!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"There's some here!"  
  
"great! Start chewing, Goten!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Wow! There are shirts with us on it!! Wow!"  
  
"Do you notice anything wrong with it??"  
  
"huh?? No…"  
  
"We're WAY in the background!!"  
  
"Oh… huh. Why don't we get our own shirts?"  
  
"Now, that's what I can't figure out."  
  
"Maybe there's some in the girl's section!"  
  
"hmm… I never thought of that! Let's go see!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
End of this chapter!  
  
Next time: What will Goku and Gohan find next?? Will Trunks and Goten be able to get rid of the holes in the air duct before Bulma remembers to check it out?? Will Chi Chi and Bulma find a shirt of their own?? And, finally, will Vegeta cause more damage to the store and beat up that manager? I'm sure of it!! Ja ne!!!  
  
Gohan: You never answered my question!!!  
  
Misfit: I forgot was it even was!! Ja ne minna!! 


	5. Vegeta In the Air Duct!

Ch.5: Vegeta In the Air Duct?!  
  
A/N: wow! Chapter five already! By the way,… if you can't understand what Goten is saying, with all the gum in his mouth, just put it in your review and I'll add it in, or something. ENJOY!!  
  
~~***~~  
  
By this time, Goten had his whole mouth filled with gum, and Trunks had half of his.  
  
"This should ::chew:: be enough gum. ::chew:: Let's go, Goten"  
  
"Oh- ay! 'is is unna e un!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"'is is gunna e un!! Ets o, unks!"  
  
"?? uh… let's go, Goten…"  
  
"ats wut I us 'aid!"  
  
"What? Stop opening your mouth, Goten."  
  
"y??"  
  
"Keep your mouth shut! I can see your spity, already chewed gum"  
  
"o!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Here's the girl's section!…hm… I don't see any… maybe over here….no"  
  
"::sigh:: it's no use, Bulma. They just don't make any shirts with us on it"  
  
"Why would they do that??"  
  
"I don't know. I'm the one who made sure Gohan got an education!"  
  
"and I'm the one who came up with the time machine that saved Goku, AND I-"  
  
"We should go to the manager!"  
  
A/N: Do you feel sorry for the manager yet?  
  
"What's he gonna do?"  
  
"hmm… he could contact the…uh… he could request that they be made to the company!"  
  
"Oh! I forgot about the air ducts! I'm gonna go see if they're fixed yet. You can go to the manager, Chi Chi"  
  
"hmm… I wonder where Gohan is? We DID come here for his pants… but first, I'll go visit the manager"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Where's my action figure, Kakkarot?!"  
  
"oh! In the toy section"  
  
"It's right over there"  
  
"hmm… Agh! This is terrible!! Where's the manager?!"  
  
"Did you even look at it, Vegeta?"  
  
"yes, briefly. Now tell me where I can find the manager"  
  
"I found him in the control room, but you might want to ask an employee" said Gohan  
  
"I don't need to ask. I can find it myself"  
  
"alright…" Vegeta then left.  
  
"Maybe I should start looking for my pants…"  
  
"huh? Oh that's right! Uh… Aren't those orange pants right over there?"  
  
"hey! They are!! Cool!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"uh oh, unks!! Isn' 'at ur om???" Goten said.  
  
"huh? Uh oh!! That's my mom coming towards us!!"  
  
" I ow! 'at's wut I ust 'aid"  
  
They quickly close up a few more holes, then Goten says, "at are e oing o ew?"  
  
"Did you say 'What are we going to do?'"  
  
"up!"  
  
"I guess there's not that much gum left in you mouth… I suppose we could just run for it… but then we won't be able to control stuff."  
  
"o ell! I on't anna et in 'rouble!!!"  
  
"ok. Let's go, and try to get some more of that gum out of your mouth while we're leaving"  
  
"o ay!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Where's the damn control room?" Vegeta thought to himself. "I've been around the whole store! Hm…. Maybe if I went into the air duct…"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Excuse me, sir, do you know where the manager is?" Chi Chi asked an employee.  
  
"He's right over there, ma'am"  
  
"Thank you… Excuse me, are you the manager?"  
  
"why, yes, I am!"  
  
"ok, then WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, NOT GIVING THE WOMEN OUR OWN SHIRTS?!?!"  
  
"excuse me??"  
  
"Everyone else in the gets THEIR own shirts! Gohan, Goku, Vegeta…"  
  
"Oh! You're talking about our Dragonball Z shirts!"  
  
"yes! Why doesn't Bulma and myself have OUR own shirts?! We could even share one!!"  
  
"uh… I don't-" Pulling out her frying pan, Chi Chi yelled, "FIND OUT WHY!!"  
  
"a-alright, yes ma'am, right away!!"  
  
"Good!" she then put the famous frying pan away.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"We found those pants really fast!"  
  
"yeah! Now, let's go find your mother so we can leave"  
  
"heh… looks like she's yelling at someone again. I just saw her putting away her frying pan"  
  
"What's that big lump in the air duct??"  
  
"I don't know!.. and why's Bulma yelling like that? She looks like she's ready to kill someone"  
  
"Let's find out"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"That was close!"  
  
"eah! Ood ing e ot out!"  
  
"Goten,… what's my mom yelling at??"  
  
"ooks ike at ig ump in e air uct"  
  
"oh yeah! I didn't even notice that… it kinda looks like my dad"  
  
" ow! It oes! Ets o o'er tere"  
  
~~***~~  
  
Meanwhile, Chi Chi was on the phone, talking to the t-shirt buisness that made the other DBZ shirts.  
  
"Why would you deprive us of a t-shirt when you made one of everyone-" She stopped when she saw Bulma and the lump in the air duct. "uh… nevermind." With that, she hung up the phone and ran over to Bulma.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Crawling into the air duct, Vegeta punctured small holes in it, again to figure out where he was, until finally, he found it.  
  
"HA! I told him I didn't need directions! Hahaha-" Just then, he heard the yelling of his wife, looked down, and saw the crowd gathered around it. Remember what happened to Trunks and Goten when they stayed in one spot for too long? Well, Vegeta weighs a lot more than them, therefore, it takes less time before the duct collapses, and all of a sudden, Vegeta came crashing down!  
  
~~***~~  
  
End of this chapter! And now I have a question for you… should I end it in the next chapter, or keep going? I was planning on ending it, so if I don't here anything from you in the reviews, I'm going to do just that, ok?! And remember! Even if you already reviewed, you can always not sign in and review under a made up name to let me know!  
  
Gohan: Remember to review! But no flames!!  
  
Misfit: Ja ne!! ^_^ 


	6. Poor Vegeta

Ch.6: Poor Vegeta

A/N: --à READ THIS!!!ß -- Hey minna! Guess what we were talking about during marching band?!?! Whether cavemen were gay (O.o'), and this got me thinking, scary, ne? Anyway, I came up with this theory that the reason the Neanderthals died out was because they were all gay!! I'm gonna make millions!! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! That's assuming someone will actually hear me out after the first sentence… anyway, let me know what YOU think of my most wonderful of theories in your review! Now without any other annoying delays, enjoy the story!!!

~~***~~

"Vegeta! I knew it was you!! YOU PUNCTURED ALL THESE HOLES IN THE AIR DUCT, DIDN'T YOU!?!" yelled Bulma. Hearing this, Trunks and Goten looked at each other, eyes wide. Trunks then whispered, "oh man! That would've been US if we didn't escape"  
"uh huh!" Seeing the two demi saiya-jins whispering, Chi Chi became suspicious… 

'what are those two whispering about, and why are they WHISPERING?! Huh. Goten has a ton of gum in his mouth. I bet it was them in the air duct, not Vegeta' she thought to herself

"uh oh! Your mom's looking over here, Goten!"  
"Do ou ink she knos?"  
"I don't know, but keep quiet!" They then smiled a very big, and suspicious smile. 

'They're up to something…' Chi Chi thought to herself.

"What?! I didn't-" Vegeta started.

"And then you tried to seal it up with BUBBLEGUM?!?! That would NEVER work in a MILLION YEARS!! I-"

"WHAT GUM??" Vegeta managed to get out before Bulma began to yell again.

"Honestly! You didn't even TRY to cover up the fact that you used gum!- it's stuck ALL OVER YOUR SHIRT!!"  
"What?! I-" Vegeta said, just noticing it.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT'S GOING TO BE TO GET THAT OUT?! IT'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE WASH THOUSANDS OF TIMES! WELL, I'M NOT GOING TO WASH IT FOR YOU, YOU'LL HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF!-"  
"WILL YOU STOP RANTING FOR ONE MINUTE, ONNA!! I DIDN'T USE ANY GUM!!!"

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING! I HAVE A NAME- huh?? You didn't? Well then, HOW did it get up there, and onto YOUR clothes?" Bulma turned to the crowd, you shrunk back, hoping not to get yelled at as well. However Bulma asked, "Did anyone ELSE go into the air ducts, puncture holes in it, then try to cover them up with GUM??" Everyone shook their heads, everyone including Trunks and Goten. Chi Chi, however, saw right through them. Probably because they were snickering… 

"Goten, why do you have so much gum in your mouth?"

"erm… ecause I um…"  
"he –er… was hungury, and uh…" Trunks started  
"ere's no aferteria ere!"  
"What?"  
"He's got some much gum in his mouth because he was hungry and there's no cafeteria here"  
"Why didn't two come get me? We could've gone to a restaurant"

"We didn't want to um, interrupt up your search for orange pants" Goten and Trunks nodded their heads enthusiastically to try and back the response. Seeing the nodding heads of the demi sayia- jins, Bulma said, "You two went into the air duct!?!"

"huh?! Ow'd ou no-" started Goten, but was soon punched by Trunks to silence him.   
"What was that, Goten? I couldn't understand you"

"I aid-"

"Goten! Goten said that we weren't in the air ducts, Mom" covered Trunks.

"Then why were you nodding your heads, and what on earth does Goten have in his mouth?!"

"We were nodding our heads to Goten's mom's question and Goten has-"

Before Trunks could finish, there was a very LOUD laugh, and taking advantage of this oportunity, the chibi sayia- jins ran for it. 

~~***~~

The laugh was Gohan's when Goku said, upon finding a action figure of Wolverene from X- Men, that he and Vegeta would get along.

"HAHAHAHA!! How do you figure that, Dad? Wolverene is a lot cooler than Vegeta if you ask me."

"Well, they're both short, have a short temper, and don't like people"

"hmm… you may have a point there. Oh! Did you hear that there is going to be a Star Trek convention this Friday through Sunday"  
"Really?! That's awesome, Gohan! Are you going to dress up as one of the characters?"

"Well, I guess I never really thought about it, but I think I will. I don't want to make the same mistake as I did for the Star Wars convention I went to last year"  
"What was that?"  
"I was pretty much the only person that didn't have a costume. I brought it with me, but I figured that no one else would be wearing one so I left it in the car."  
"Oh… you didn't fly?"  
"Too many people. Anyway, do you think there would be one here? I grew out of my other one"  
"well, they do mangas, action figures, and a bunch of other things that shouldn't be sold here, why not a Star Fleet uniform?!"

"'k. Hey, I wonder what was up with all that yelling?"

"I don't know, but it's gone now"

"yeah… Hey is that one over there!?!"  
"yeah I think so"  
"Why is it that it's easier to find a costume than it is to find orange pants?"

"It must have something to do with the authoress getting tired of writing about characters searching for something…"  
"True. Trying to find orange pants was on the verge of getting boring."

~~***~~

A/N: I know it was short, but I don't feel like writing anymore…


	7. Six Flags

Ch.7: Six Flags  
"Well what are we going to do now? We have to guilty Chibis hiding somewhere in the store. How on Earth are we going to be able to find them!?!" Said Bulma. "Oh, uh, sorry about all that, Vegeta." 

"How do they know we're guilty?" Goten could be plainly heard. 

"Be quiet!! Or they'll hear us!" came Trunks' voice. 

Then Chi Chi got an idea. "OH DARN, BULMA! IF WE CAN'T FIND THEM, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO GOTO SIX FLAGS LIKE WE PLANNED!" 

Then out of nowhere, Goku and Gohan showed up. 

"We're going to Six Flags, REALLY!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!" They asked. 

"Oh yeah! Except we can't find Goten and Trunks!! I bet they really would've liked to go there... with all those rides and-" Bulma started to shout, but Goten and Trunks showed up. 

"Let's go!!! let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"First you have to apologize to the store manager for messing up the air ducts." said Chi Chi. "ok... we're sorry! Now can we go!!!????!!!!!" 

"Come on!!!! Let's go!!!!!!!!" Gohan said, with Goku nodding his head enthusiastically. 

"baka Kakkarot. We're not really going to go. They just used it as a lure." 

"what!?!?!?!?!" Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku all said, shocked and looking at Chi Chi and Bulma. 

"Is... is that true??"

"What? uh... of course not!!! we're really going!!!" Bulma and Chi Chi said. 

"YES!!!" and they took off. 

"Hey, Goten, I bet we're tall enough to go on the rides this time!!" said Trunks. 

"I hope so!" 

"I can't wait to go on Vertical Velocity! It was closed last time I went!!" said Gohan to Goku. "Oh yeah!!! I want to go on the Lobster Ride too!!" 

"hahahaha! Stupid Kakkarot! That's a baby ride, you-" Vegeta started only to have Bulma say, "But I thought you said you wanted to go on that, Vegeta!! You told me it was your favorite ride!!" 

"What!?! I never said that!! I would never... blah blah blah..." In a few minutes, they were at Six Flags, and bought the tickets. 

"Ok, what do you want to go on first?" Chi Chi asked. "Raging Bull!" [a/n: I think I spelled that wrong...] "no! American Eagle!!'" After about 10 minutes, they agreed to go on the Raging Bull first. 

"I hope you two are tall enough to go on it!" said Bulma to the two chibis. 

"Here's a thing that tells you how tall you have to be!" so Goten and Trunks got measured and, unfortunately- or is that fortunately- they were too short. 

"but Moooooommmm!!!!!" Trunks whined. 

"I can't do anything, Trunks! Here, Vegeta, stay with them." 

"What!? There's no way I'm doing that, woman!!" Then, before Bulma could tell Vegeta that if he didn't, he would be sleeping on the couch for a month, Mirai popped up out of nowhere!!!!! He was in his pajamas and his hair was all over the place, but he kept his cool none the less. "AGH!!! Why the hell- oh cool!! Six Flags!!!! Let's go!!" He said to Gohan. 

"Watch your mouth!!" Bulma scolded. 

"Sorry!" He yelled as they ran to in line, leaving everyone else behind.  
"We don't need anyone to look after us, Mom." said Trunks. 

"I don't like the idea of you two being on your own." 

"What if we just play carnival games until you get off the ride?" 

"I guess that's alright." 

"Vegeta, give them some money." said Bulma, and they left. 

A couple seconds later, they could see Gohan and Mirai on the ride, sitting in the back, and yelling throughout the entire thing. 

"So, what do you want to play, Trunks?" 

"We should go on a ride" 

"You mean one in the kid's section?" 

"No!!! We got stuck there last time, and I don't intend to get stuck there again." 

"I'm hungry" 

"So am I... lets get something to eat and wait for the pictures to show up... it'll be interesting to see Gohan and Mirai me try to cover it up from our parents!" 

"ok!!! hahahaha" 

So they got 20 nachos each and sat in the picture section. A couple minutes later, Gohan and Mirai came walking noisily up to them and told them to look at the picture, laughing the whole time. The picture on the screen showed Gohan laughing and spitting at Mirai and Mirai flicking off the camera. 

"That's pretty funny... but, what are you going to do when Mom comes?" Said Trunks. 

All of a sudden they both stopped laughing. 

"See, they're right there!" said Goten, pointing. 

"AGGGHHH!! uh... could you get that picture off the screen really fast, please???" Gohan and Mirai pleaded frantically. 

"I'm sorry, sir but we can't do that." 

"Why the hell not?!?!" cried Mirai. 

"Trunks! What did I tell you about your language!?!" said Bulma. "And what are you talking about?" 

"uh.. oh!! Uh nothing Mom!!!" 

"Hey! uh, didn't you like that big drop!!???!!!!!" Gohan said, pointing, trying to get them distracted from the screen. 

"yeah, I want to see your picture, Gohan! I have to hurry before it goes off the screen!" Chi Chi said, and started walking towards the screen, but Gohan and Mirai distracted her and Bulma again. He was not able to get Vegeta and Goku distracted, however. 

"HAHA!! Look at that picture!!" Vegeta said, while laughing evilly, getting Bulma and Chi Chi's attention. "I think we should buy it!!" 

"Gohan, why is Mirai Trunks st-" Goku started. 

"Oh, no reason Dad, would you look at that drop!!!" Gohan tried , in vain to distract Chi Chi as well as Goku. Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten took the opportunity to try to sneak on a different ride they could only hope that no one would try to measure them... 

Back at the picture stand... "TRUNKS!!!!!!!" It happened. Their parents saw the picture. "GOHAN!!! I'm-" 

Before they could hear what their parents were saying, Gohan and Mirai took off. 

"Note to self: Never go on the same ride your parents are going on." Trunks said, while Gohan was still laughing at the previous incident.  
A/N: I'm blending two stories together to make a HUGE STORY!! BWE HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!!!! lol anyway, I know this is short too, but... hopefully I'll get more out more often.... 


	8. Mighty Mask Returns!

Ch.8: The Return of Mighty Mask! "I'm sorry, boys but I can't let you get on. You're not tall enough. It's for your own safety you know." The guy who measures people in front of rides said to Trunks and Goten who left. "What are we gonna do, Trunks?"  
  
"Well, we could dress up like Mighty Mask like we did at the last tournament!"  
  
"But that costume got destroyed!" "Oh yeah."  
  
"Hey Trunks! I got an idea!! We could buy some big clothes from that store over there!!"  
  
"Yeah! Let's go. wait! We don't have any money, Goten. We're gonna have to find our parents. what was that ride they were on?. Raging Bull? Was that it?" "I think so" "'k let's go"  
  
~~ "Were could they be?" Said a very angry Chi Chi. "Mirai and Gohan or Goten and Trunks?" asked Goku. "Any of them! What makes them think they can just take off like that!?!?"  
  
"Hey Chi Chi! Goten and Trunks are too short to go on any rides! How far could they go? It's not like they can just convince the workers to let them go on the rides!!" said Bulma. "::sigh:: I guess your right, Bulma."  
  
"OH! Can we go on this ride PLEEEAAASSSEEE????" Goku said as they passed the ride 'Viper'. "Oh alright" So, they waited in the extremely long and hot line to get on the ride. "Who's idea was it to get on this ride??" Vegeta demanded. "Don't worry, Vegeta. You'll be glad you waited in the line once you get on the ride!" "I'm sure I will, Kakkarot." "Hey, Vegeta, I hope you're tall enough!" Said Bulma just realizing that he might not be tall enough to get on. [A/N: I know you actually have to be taller to get on the 'Raging Bull' but I just thought of this and it would be really funny if it happened!! Hee hee hee] "Shut up, woman!!" Vegeta said in his normal fashion and, of course, Goku, Chi Chi and Bulma were used to it, but 'normal' people don't hear that everyday so. "Is there a problem here, ma'am?" A security officer asked Bulma. "No, why do you ask?" "Uh. him." The security officer answered gesturing at Vegeta. "Oh, no that's how he always acts." "I better go have a word with him. Besides, I'm not so sure he's even tall enough to go on this ride!" "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a voice behind the officer. "Who are you? And what are you doing out of line?"  
  
"Hey Piccolo!! What are you doing here?" asked Goku. "I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I suggest you" the security officer said, looking at Piccolo, "get in line and I'm going to talk to his gentleman over here." "What's a gentleman??" said Goku. "Shut up, Kakkarot."  
  
"You Carrot?" The security officer asked Goku. "No. I'm Goku!" He replied, smiling. Then turning to Vegeta, the officer asked, "Who's Carrot?"  
  
"No one, baka-" Vegeta started to answer. "VEGETA! Don't tell the security officer he's a baka!" Yelled Bulma. "It's alright ma'am. Just calm down." Replied the officer. "Hmph!" Gesturing to Goku, Vegeta said, "His real name is Kakkarot but these earthlings gave him the name 'Goku'" "earthlings? So what are you? An extraterrestrial?" The officer asked, but before Vegeta could reply, Bulma jumped in. "no, he just believes he's better than us 'earthlings'. It's better to just humor him" Frightened, the security officer said, while backing away slowly, "Ok, I can see everything's under control here. I must be going." "You should have let me blast him" Vegeta said when the officer left. And everyone around them started backing away. ~~  
  
"What do you want to go on now?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Any thing our parents aren't on." Replied Trunks. "Well, I don't think they'd go on Déjà vu" "Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"Because. I really want to go on that ride! Heh heh."  
  
"So do I. Let's go" replied Mirai, and they left. Then, at the line, Gohan said, "Wow! Look at the line! There's practically no one here!" "Hey! Your right! Haha!" Giving each other a high five, they ran to get to the back of the line. Ten minutes later and still talking about how lucky they are, Mirai and Gohan hadn't yet noticed that the line hasn't moved an inch. Then suddenly, when they looked at the ride, they noticed their surroundings and saw the truth of the matter. "We haven't moved an inch!" Mirai said. "Hey! Your right!. I'm giving it thirty more minutes, and then I'm leaving!" Gohan said. Just then, the line started to move, little by little and they came to the realization that the line wasn't really short. On the contrary, it was extremely long!- it just went in a bunch of zig- zag lines so as to make it look like a short line. "AHH!!" "Well, this explains why it was moving so slow." ~~  
  
"It's no use, Goten. They're not here. They must have gone on a different ride." Trunks said, disappointed. "Wait! Isn't that Mr. Piccolo's head?" "Yeah, I think it is!"  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I bet our parents are over there!" So, Trunks and Goten left, and soon caught up with their parents. "Daddy!" Goten yelled upon seeing Goku. "Hey there, squirt!"  
  
"We need some money!" Goten and Trunks said. "What do you two brats need money for?" Vegeta asked. "We want to.uh. buy some souvenirs!"  
  
"Ok, here's some money!" Bulma said and handed it to them. "I want to see what you two buy!" Chi Chi added as the two chibis took off heading straight into a store. "Let's see. we need something big."  
  
"How about this, Trunks!!??" Goten held up a pair of shorts and a huge shirt with the Vertical Velocity logo on it. "That works! But we need a hat so no one can see our face. here! 'k let's go pay." With that, they headed to the cashier and then to the bathroom. "I can't see a thing!" "well, cut some holes in it then, Goten!"  
  
"I don't have any scissors"  
  
"Use a ki blast then"  
  
"Are you sure I can do that?"  
  
"Why not? Just don't make it too big!" "Alright. here it goes" Then next thing you knew, there were two big holes in the bathroom wall. "Oops."  
  
"Oh well, lets go" "What ride are we gonna go on first?" "Uh. How about Vertical Velocity" "Ok!" ~~ 


	9. Thanks!

(get ready for a cheesy thank you…) I would just like to thank everyone who gave me suggestions and reviewed cuz I didn't get to do that in my fanfic! And I won't be updating in about 10 or so days just to let you know… anyway… Live long and prosper!! Hee hee hee…


	10. Roller Coasters

Hey all! I'm finally writing another chapter!!! I've been really busy

since the beginning of the school year- I just started high schooL!

Anyway, Here it is!!!! ^_^

~~

Goten and Trunks ran, rather walked unsteadily, up the seemingly short

Vertical Velocity line.

"WOW! Look how short the line is, Trunks!!"

"yeah... seems almost too good..."

"Hey- is that my brother and future you I hear...?"

"I don't know- be quiet... yeah sounds like 'em. Hey they're coming this

way! Goten- walk over that way... no to the right. There! Stand still."

By now, as you might have guessed, all the people around the half

sayia-jins were staring at them. Meanwhile, Gohan and Trunks had

decided to leave the line.

"This sucks... I really wanted to-"

"GOHAN! FUTURE ME!!! OVER HERE!" Trunks called, but seeing no one they

recognized, Gohan and Mirai walked on.

"WAIT! GOHAN!!!" Goten screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Gohan asked. "Or am I going crazy?"

"No... Hey I bet thats Goten and me over there. See that figure that's

waving its hands around wildly and look like their about to fall over?"

"Hey- yeah!! I think they did that same thing at the last martial art

tournament. I'm just surprised our moms let them out of their sight

after that."

"Lets go see what they want... What do you guys want?" Upon getting odd

looks from the people around them, Gohan covered, "You... -er guy!

Ahem.. What do you want?"

"Oh right... heh heh..."

"What are you talking about Gohan? Don't forget about me! See me?! I'm

right here!!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah-er GOTEN! BE QUIET! "

"Did you guys go on it yet?" Trunks asked.

"Nope. Didn't you hear? It's shut down. That's why the line's so long."

"You know, if mom and Bulma find out about this your gonna be in a ton

of trouble." Gohan warned.

"Yeah, yeah... we know. But stop worrying Gohan! There's no way we'd do

the same thing we did last time!' Trunks replied.

"Really? Well, we might just 'help' them figure it out..." Mirai said,

laughing.

"Nah... you won't... will you?! Aw... come on Gohan!! ... Mirai?"

"Nii-chan!! You can't tell!! Then I won't be able to train with you!"

"Yeah well, try anything like you did at the pictures over there and we

will tell." Mirai replied. And with that, the older saiya-jins walked

away, laughing their asses off evilly.

"Great. Now we have to be their slaves..." Goten whined.

"Not necessarily."

"huh? What do you mean?"

~~

"This line is moving too slow! I refuse to waste my time any longer

waiting in a line full of pathetic earthlings for a stupid child's

roller coaster!" Vegeta cried.

"We're almost there. Just stay in line." Bulma commanded. "Or it's sofa

time for Veggie!"

"humph"

"Ok, sir, could you stand next to the mearsurer?" The worker asked.

"Why should I?"

"Well, I'm not sure you're tall enough to go on the ride, sir."

"Just go, Vegeta! What's the worst that could happen?" Goku said, giving

him a little nudge.

"Baka kakkorot... fine..."

"Um... I-I'm s-s-sorry sir. But, uh, you're not tall enough"

"I didn't stand in this line just to not go on the damn ride! Let me on

or I'll blast you to the next dimension!"

"uh-uh-"

"It's best to just let him go on the ride." Bulma advised, and under the

circumstances, the worker agreed. Bulma and Chi-Chi got on the first

train, leaving Goku and Vegeta...

"Oh great." Vegeta commented on the situation. And they boarded the

train.

"Oh no. This is so scary. The line was reallly worth it."

" oh, cheer up, Vegeta, see? Here's the big drop!" Their train came up

to the top and slowly started to go over the arch, then plummeted down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OFF THIS DAMN

RIDE!!! STOP THE DAMN CAR!!!!! DON'T YOU HEAR ME!?!?!? STOP THE GOD-DAMN

CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~


	11. WOW! A NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 11: wow! Finally a new chapter!!

~~

Greetings, earthlings! Because I have not had the opportunity to write for a VERY LONG TIME, I'm afraid I am beginning to run low on ideas… now, I KNOW at least a couple of you have some great ideas, and I would be eternally grateful if you shared them. MERCI!

~~

…"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"woah. It's okay now, Vegeta. See? There's no more dropping." Goku attempted to comfort.

Unfortunately for him, his attempt was in vain.

"SHUT UP, KAKKOROT! You're NOT making this experience any more enjoyable! And I promise you, if there ONE MORE DROP, you will be paying dearly for it!"

"Calm down, Vegeta. There won't be any more drops… at least I don't think so." Goku said, now worried for his own life… oh well, he COULD always just fight Vegeta off… it probably wouldn't be too hard…

~~

Meanwhile, Mirai and Gohan were wandering about aimlessly, looking for something to eat. Then, out of nowhere, they heard, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"What the hell was that?!" 

"I don't know… but it kinda sounded like my dad…" Mirai said as Gohan burst out laughing at the mere thought of Vegeta screaming on a roller coaster.

"Where did it come from?" Mirai inquired, while trying to suppress his overwhelming laughter.

"Don't know… maybe the Viper."

"Let us depart, to perhaps wreak havoc on my father's expense!" Mirai cried, while pointing a finger in the direction of the roller coaster.

~~~

"So what do you mean, Trunks? There's no way we could get out of this, without getting in trouble, and not be Mirai and Gohan's personal slaves!" Goten said.

"Can't you ever use your head? Mirai and Gohan were just trying to forget that we have leverage with the pictures!" Trunks explained.

"But we don't _have_ the pictures, Trunks!"

"Which is precisely why we have to go find them." 

"Where? They're not on the screen any more." Goten said, confused.

"Well, maybe they're in one of the booths we saw at the front"

"Yeah I bet you're right! Haha Let's go"

~~

"GAH! DAMN IT, KAKKOROT! THAT WAS THE EIGHTH DROP! I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Vegeta cried.

"Well, I could have sworn the Viper had only one drop… or is it that other ride…?"  
"WELL IT IS MOST OBVIOUSLY THE OTHER ONE BECAUSE--" Before poor Vegeta could finish his sentence, yet another drop came, to his ultimate demise… or the car's ultimate demise. Vegeta flew out of the car and out of the park, leaving Goku to deal with a very confused manager, and an unhappy Bulma.

"Oh my god! What happened to this car?! It looked like it just ripped through…How could this have happened?" The manager asked, over and over again.

"It was my good-for-nothing husband. He thinks he can just TAKE OFF when every he wants! Well, he has another thing coming to him when he comes back!" Bulma complained…

"I don't know, Bulma. Maybe he was just sick… He kept complaining about all the drops and he looked pretty pale… Maybe he's just sick" Suggested Goku.

"Well, for his sake, I hope that's true."  
"Where are Trunks and Goten? I haven't seen them for a long time." ChiChi said

"I don't know… and where are Gohan and Mirai? They are going to be in A LOT of trouble when they get back!" Bulma ranted. 

"I'm hungry." I think everyone knows who said that.

"Actually so am I. Let's get something to eat, and hopefully, Vegeta will come back." ChiChi suggested.

"Alright."  
~~


End file.
